Gossip Witch
by carly-mae.lovestwilight
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts where my friends and I live in beautiful Dorms and where gossip is always there. I am here to tell you all about it, you know you want me xoxo, Gossip Witch.
1. Chapter 1 Lily's Return

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by J.K Rowling and the majority of the storyline is Cecily Von Ziegesar's. Congratulations to them and also thanks for the inspiration.

Chapter 1.

**Hey Hogwarts Residents, Gossip Witch speaking and I have the biggest news ever! **

**Lily has been spotted getting of the Hogwarts Express bags in hand heading up through the Hogwarts gates. Wasn't it only a few months ago that Lily left during Christmas break and didn't return? All of a sudden she is back. Don't believe me? Well, this school may be big but it isn't that hard to see this amazing red head wondering the corridors. Thanks for the news Chuddlycannonslover101.**

**So, what would Marlene think? The BFF's surely cannot wait to see each other again, so why did we not hear from her earlier? Is there something we don't know? Is there some hidden gossip that needs to be shared?**

**You tell me, you know you love me xoxo**

**Gossip Witch.**

'Can you believe it? Lily has been seen getting off the Hogwarts express!'

This was flying all the way around Hogwarts and yet again the infamous Gossip Witch was correct.

Meanwhile, Lily opened the portrait hole door to the Gryffindor common room to find the infamous Sirius Black sitting with his arms groping Lily's two friends Dorcas Meadows and Ramilda Bell.

'OMG Lily! Your back!' 'Welcome home daaahling'

The two girls screamed whilst running and engulfing her in a huge hug.

'I was hoping you would return, it was getting so dull.' Sirius black said with a wink and a horny laugh.

_Marlene and Remus_

Marlene and Remus were up in the deserted girls dorm room about to make love for the first time when they heard people screaming out Lily's name.

'Did you hear Marlene? Lily is back!'

'Lily is who knows where right now, just kiss me.'

'No, I just heard Sirius say she was. Don't you want to go say hey?' With that Remus buttoned up his top and left the room. Marlene sat, half dressed on her bed and sighed.

_Common room._

Lily had just finished a brief conversation with Sirius about the latest ball that she missed out on, and turned around to be face to face with Remus Lupin. He, with a large smile across his face, was making his way across the room.

_Shit, this cannot be good, surely he realises I didn't come back for him._

Just as Remus was about to reach Lily, Marlene stepped in front of Remus.

'Hi, Lily it's so good to see you, come, let's go to the Dining Hall, I'm sure there will be a seat saved for you.' Marlene seemed to have the most fake smile that Lily had ever endured.

**Was it such a good idea coming back after all L?**

'Yeah actually, there is somewhere I have to go.'

'You're leaving?!' Y_ou must be kidding me! Who does Lily think she is? Coming back here and then expecting everyone to drop everything for her!_

'I, I just don't feel to well, I just came to say hi, I will see you for classes tomorrow.' And with that Lily left the Gryffindor Common room.

'I guess she is back for good' Marlene commented dryly to Dorcas and Ramilda. The two girls looked at her in shock.

'You didn't know she was coming?'

'Of course I did, just thought you should be surprised that's all' _This is ridiculous, why did she just bail out of the room when I entered? I am going to get the bottom of this._

**Rumour has it that there is very interesting gossip brewing.**

**Catch you soon, xoxo Gossip Witch.**

########

Oh my gosh, this was way harder to do than I first thought. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss on the witch

Chapter two

**So has Lily really come back for good or is she going to leave again shortly? Why did she leave, and most importantly why did she return? Keep me informed Gossip Witch.**

It was early in the morning and the stunning and very curious James Potter was up reading the latest information on Gossip Witch. James had heard the murmurs in the hallways and wanted to confirm the truth that the love of his life Lily Evans was back. _So I guess it is true, oh well what difference does it make anyway? It's not like she knows I exist…_

Alice was sitting in the luxurious common room finishing off the beautiful, time-consuming invites to the 'Kiss of the Witch' party when her cousin James walked out from the boys dormitory.

'So I'm guessing you heard that Lily was back' Alice said with a cheeky grin.

'Yes, well gossip sure does get around Hogwarts quickly.'

'And I am sure you checked up on Gossip Witch just to make sure'

'Alice I don't read Gossip Witch, that stuff is for chicks.'

'Oh so you weren't the one up all night reading all about the return of Lily Evans your crush since you first saw her on the Hogwarts express?' At this moment James' face went a funny shade of crimson and Alice knew she was right.

'What are you doing up this early anyway Alice? James said trying to subtly change the subject.

'It's called the Kiss of the Witch Party everyone is going!' Alice just couldn't keep her excitement in; she just could not believe she was finally being noticed.

'You were invited to that... Well no offence but I'm just surprised since no one that's not in our year has ever been invited to that party.' James quickly added when he noticed the hurt in her eyes when he said that.

'Well one of the girls in my class noticed my fantastic calligraphy and asked if I could make the invites, if I did I would also get one as well!'

'Have lots of fun there Alice' James said with an exasperated sigh. He knew what these parties were like and knew that his sweet and innocent cousin was probably going to have to learn the hard way.

'Well you're going right? I mean I need to know someone there'

'I have to finish of all this homework so I can't go.'

Alice never got the time to argue because James had already left the room to get ready for school.

Lily, whom was still in her clothes from yesterday was wondering back to the common room from the heads dorm when, yet again Remus was there wanting to talk to her with pleading eyes._ Can't he just leave me alone?_

'Hey, I got told you were coming back up here by Dorcas'

'Yeah, so what are you doing here Remus?' Lily asked after and uncomfortable silence

'Oh, well I was just wondering how you were, you seemed a little, I don't know upset last night' Remus replied instead of saying what he really came to say.

'Look Remus, it's my first day back, I can't be late for school' Lily said quickly turning away as quickly as possible to get to the portrait hole.

'Lily' Remus pleaded.

'No, Remus. Just no,'

'But you are back now! Why can't we just be together?'

'I didn't come back for you okay, Marlene is my best friend and you are her boyfriend and that's how its meant to be. She loves you Remus!' And with that Lily walked through the Portrait hole, leaving Remus standing stunned by himself.

The stunning Sirius wearing his trade mark scarf and Remus who was still looking pretty heart broken were sitting together at the great hall eating their enormous breakfasts together when Sirius made another one of his horny comments about how Lily looked last night.

'Sirius, you are so disturbing'

'And yet, we all know that I am right. Anyway you and Marlene hey! I cannot believe that you still haven't sealed the deal.'

'As I just said before you are deeply disturbing.'

Both the boys and James, who had just joined them got up and headed for their first class of the day.

Meanwhile the petite and amazingly hot Marlene was sitting at the great hall in her own invention of the school uniform; her white shirt custom made to accentuate her tiny curves and her skirt sitting well above her knees, and her long white socks with dark blue ribbon around the tops. Her two followers Dorcas and Ramilda were sitting on the other side of the table with Alice looking at the beautiful invitations whilst also looking extremely cute.

'Not bad work and here is your invite!'

'Thank-you so much, I'm so excited!' said Alice who was staring longingly at Marlene's beautiful and oh so expensive robe. _I have to get that._

'Here you girls are, I looked all over the great hall for you!' Lily said coming up behind Alice. She was also wearing her own creation of the school uniform because both she and Marlene were the ones to invent it, but somehow, even though they were both wearing the same thing, Lily still looked more stunning. Marlene's face immediately dropped when she saw Lily. _Why can't she just stay away? Oh well, at least she isn't coming to the party._ Lily quickly introduced herself to Alice and then turned back to Marlene.

'So, when's the bash?' With that little comment Dorcas and Ramilda looked to Marlene for the answer.

'Its on Friday and you're kind of not invited Lily, since until a couple of hours ago, and now we have no more invites, so you kind of can't come.' Marlene said with not a hint of regret in her voice.

'I'm sorry though,' Marlene said, with yet again not a hint of regret in her voice.

'Oh no, don't worry I have much better things to do anyway.'

'Well we better get going to class, unless you want us to wait for you Lily.

'No no go ahead I will be fine.' And Marlene and co. walked of with sneers across their faces.

'Marlene, do you think we could meet up tonight?'

'I would love to but I am already doing something with Remus'

'The Three Broomstick's at seven? I'm sure Remus will wait.' Lily said. She knew that Marlene couldn't refuse even after she gave her the worst look Lily had ever received.

**Spotted at the Gryffindor table, a power struggle between, hmm, what do we call them? Friends?**

'Sure, only for a while though' Marlene replied, obviously she knew she couldn't win this one.

'Thanks for making the time M'

'We're best friends, L, of course I will.'

**Did M really think that L would go down without a fight? Or can these two witches work this out? There is nothing that Gossip Witch likes more than a good bitch fight and this will most definitely be a classic.**

James wandered through Gladrags Wizard Wear looking extremely fancy in his new robes that he just purchased in the men's area. He was looking for Alice, whom had told him that there was an emergency and she needed him ASAP. Luckily he was already in Hogsmeade so it wasn't too much of a hassle.

'Alice, what's so important I had to come out here? What's wrong?'

'Do you like this robe on me?' Alice said wearing a simple but absolutely gorgeous red robe that had amazing embroidery on it with sequins going from one shoulder to her other waist and a plunging but not to revealing neck line which complemented her lovely figure.

'Wait a second, is this why you needed me? I thought it was an emergency!'

'Come on James, this is the first dance like this I have been to I need to look perfect, so it is an emergency, a fashion one.'

'Well you look good Al, you really do' James replied after realising that he had no choice but to help this damsel in distress.

'Thanks, oh my god it's Lily! Hey Lily.' Alice squeaked. _Crap, I cannot be seen in this shop with my little cousin! I will look gay! _James quickly jumped behind his invisibility cloak.

'Oh, hey its Alice right?' said the incredibly attractive and vibrant Lily. Her long red hair was hanging down her back in long and luscious waves and her green jacket perfectly accentuated her eyes. She looked fit for the runway and right there and then Alice understood the reason for James' crush.

'Yeah it is, and this is my cousin,' Alice turned around to introduce her cousin to realise he had vanished out of thin air. _James and his stupid invisibility cloak._

'So is that your dress for the dance?'

'Well, so far, yes. Speaking of the dance, I made you an invitation during transfiguration, but if anyone asks where you got it, it wasn't Me.' said the not so innocent Alice.

Lily thanked Alice and started to walk away but then turned back and said;

'That robe would look even better in black, Alice'

'Black… cool' Alice said, smiling. _Oh my god fashion tips from Lily!_

Meanwhile Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were out by the Giant Lake smoking some pot and getting totally baked.

'This is some good shit' Sirius said, obviously talking about the pot.

'Yeah well I'm going to need it, Marlene has kicked all her friends out of the dorm tonight' sighed Remus.

'Remus you are about to have sex with your girlfriend and your making it out like you are headed to you execution! Are you okay man?' Sirius retorted, then returning to puffing on his smoke.

'I'm fine,'

'C'mon, talk to Sirius, you and Marlene have been dating since forever and now all of a sudden there is a problem?'

'Look Sirius there isn't a problem, just…do you ever feel like you do what you do because you have no choice? Like it's planned out for you?'

'Look Remus, what we are entitled to is a good life with money and maybe a house down west, so smoke up and seal the deal with Marlene tonight because you are also entitled to tap that sexy ass.'

'So, how is your mum doing with the divorce and everything?' Lily and Marlene were sitting at the bar Three Broomsticks drinking Butter Beer and Lily trying to make light conversation.

'Great. So my dad left her for another man, she got a new job at the Ministry and refurnished the house, it's been good for her.' Marlene said with sarcasm practically dripping from her gorgeous red lips.

'Look M I'm really sorry'

'Yeah I could totally tell because you didn't owl once for the entire time it was happening.' Marlene retorted viciously.

'I know I know it's just that it was so hectic and…'

'I don't even know why you left in the first place!' Marlene interrupted. _I am so sick of all of her crap. _'Do you know how it felt waking up in the morning to find your bed empty and all of your belongings gone?'

'I just had to go, I needed to get away from everything, please just trust me M, that's all I want.'

'How the hell can I trust you when I hardly know you anymore?'

'Well let's fix that… I saw you at school with Ramilda and Dorcas and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you-'

'Because it's just yours to take!' Marlene rudely interrupted again.

'That's not what I mean Marlene I just…I miss you, I want things back to the way they used to be.' pleaded Lily.

Marlene rolled her eyes and looked into her cup. 'Your like my sister M, we need each other,'

'Well, you did miss some classic parties and marauder tricks' said Marlene, who had obviously just given in.

'I totally wish I was there!'

'Well you are now' the girls smiled at each other, _maybe things are better now _Lily thought hopefully.

'I better go meet Remus, I kind of have something special planned' Marlene said with a cheeky grin, hopping up and putting on her new over robe.

'I don't want to keep you' Lily said, pulling Marlene into a tight hug. Marlene and Lily were both thinking about how they missed each other.

'I love you M' they broke their hug and Marlene told Lily she loved her too. With that Marlene ran out to go find Remus. Lily finished off the rest of the beer in one gulp.

**Spotted at the Three Broomsticks, M and L having a heart to heart. Hmmm, why so thirsty L? You may have won over M for now but we still know you are hiding something. Keep me posted.**

**You know you love me xoxo Gossip Witch**

Please review! Hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be up soon. Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

To my Readers,

I am sorry to say that no, this isn't a new chapter, I have decided that this story is not going in the direction that I would like it to go in so I am deleting it and starting from fresh. There will be the same concept just a whole new story line. I apologise if this makes you annoyed because I always get angered when someone deletes a story I have been reading.

You know you'll miss me,

Xoxo CharlieandLola


End file.
